Esta vez lo seras, en San Valentin
by MaybeALittleTomboy
Summary: Secuela de "¡Me gustas y seras mi novia!"


Ante todo...me gustaria pedri perdon por la LARRRRRRRRRRRRRGA espera que les hice pasar, no me voy a excusar pero esta vez tratare de subir historias un poco más rapido... aunque no estoy competamente segura si seran varias puesto que mi padre me prohibio entrar a la computadora por inicios de clases (me envicio facilmente)... Como disculpas, la historia es mucho más larga que la primera saga, solo espero que sea de su agrado.

Y sin más, les dejo con la historia...

Bye Bee

MALT ^^

* * *

El día era soleado, el aroma dulce de los cerezos y las nubes formaban formas divertidas en el cielo… la brisa jugueteaba con los cabellos de los jóvenes y el paisaje era muy pintoresco a pesar de ser la academia… perfecta primavera, era un día perfecto para todos… o eso es lo que uno podría decir…

Un joven moreno, con vestimentas oscuras, alto… mucho más que el promedio normal, con cabello negro igual que sus ojos, una mirada seria y pasos algo pesados y molestos. El muchacho caminaba sin la más mínima importancia de quienes los rebalsaban, tan solo se mantenía atento al camino… si mal no recordaba hoy tenían un pequeño viaje al bosque de Konoha para un entrenamiento intensivo de taijutsu.

"_será por el área norte de la aldea… ¿irse a pie o en tren?... tal vez sea un entrenamiento previo al ejercicio…_"

Pensaba el muchacho mientras tenia aun la mirada fija al frente… quería mantener la mente ocupada para no atender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, más aun cuando la oyó…

-es… espéreme niisan… no vaya… tan rápido- dijo una voz suave y dulce que se notaba que estaba con falta de aire.

El joven muchacho le dio un pequeño escalofrió por la espina… sintió que sus manos se enfriaban, aun más de lo que estaban, y que toda su concentración se iba a la basura…

-lo lamento pero esto no pasaría si usted tomara un poco más enserio su entrenamiento, Hinata-sama- dijo en tono medio regaño…

-… … … lo lamento mucho Neji-niisan- dijo triste y bajando la cabeza… ella hacia lo mejor que podía para entrenarse apropiadamente pero no encontraba su estilo o motivación, cualquiera que sea la excusa… ella se sentía frustrada al no poder dar lo que todos esperaban de ella.

-no, esta bien Hinata-sama, perdóneme el comentario… déjeme ayudarla- dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla

-no es… necesario niisan, estoy bien…- dijo mientras se enderezaban de el apoyo en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire –me… me voy adelantando niisan- musito antes de salir corriendo directo a la academia.

-hi… ¡Hinata-sama, espere por favor!- dijo mientras seguía a una nenita que corría lo más rápido posible aun teniendo tan poco aire en sus pequeños pulmones.

El moreno tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar su conversación y también ver la pequeña espalda de la muñeca que trataba de correr apropiadamente, ignorando el dolor en el costado de su pecho. Al igual que el joven castaño que corría tras ella.

-¡che!- fue lo único que musito el muchacho… después de todo ¿Por qué tenia que preocuparse por la chica que le rechazo hace 2 años?

Así era… el joven muchacho aun mantenía remordimientos por lo que paso hace dos años… aquel día donde su primer amor le partió el corazón… la primera vez que a Uchiha Sasuke lo rechazaban…

No era digno de recordar… no lo era para el pero aun así recordaba cada vez que la veía… la misma expresión que le dio cuando le dijo que "no puedo ser…"

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hinata?- pregunto el muchacho moreno al siguiente día… esperaron hasta la salida para conversar y fueron al bosque… aquel mismo lugar donde el muchachito se confeso… donde ahora era rechazado…

-lo… lo lamento mu… mucho Uchiha-san- dijo en una penosa reverencia –pero yo… yo no puedo salir con usted y… y… y mucho menos ser su no… novia- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pues aun le parecía penoso decir algo así… y más aun referirse de esa forma a ella misma.

-pero… ¿pero porque no?- dijo empezando a ponerse algo histérico -¿tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿hay algo que te insatisface de mi? ¿es mi actitud? ¿mi apariencia? ¿mi manera de hablar?- dijo mientras sostenía con algo de fuerza los brazos de Hinata y la miraba fijamente.

-¡… …!- ella no podía decir nada… se estaba asustando…

-¡dímelo Hinata! ¿es por el hecho que soy perseguido por una muchedumbre de pervertidas? ¿o porque no soy muy amable? ¿Qué es? ¿te gusta alguien más?- dijo aun más desesperado.

-… si…- musito suavemente sintiendo que las manos de Sasuke dejaron de apretar sus pequeños brazos y despacio pero no lento, empezó a soltarla.

Sasuke se quedo en blando mirándola con los ojos completamente abiertos… tanta fue su sorpresa ante la respuesta de la nena que se quedo tieso, Hinata noto que el moreno se quedo parado mirándola pasmado… sin más tan solo dio una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la academia donde la esperaba su primo… mientras tanto el moreno la veía irse…

-dime quien es- dijo en voz baja con la cabeza agachada… apretó los puños al igual que los dientes, frunció el ceño fuertemente y alzo rápidamente la cabeza y grito –¡¿QUIÉN ES?- después de su grito callo al piso sentado y puso sus manos en su cabello, jalándolos hacia abajo mientras trataba de ocultarse… ocultar su rostro… ocultar sus lágrimas…

Por primera vez… fue rechazado.

-¡…demonios…!- dijo casi en un murmullo dándose cuenta que estaba recordando lo que ocurrió…

Ya se encontraba en el aula, sentado en la tercera fila de la columna cercana a la ventana… sin mucha importancia se paso su mano por su cabello para tratar de refrescarse mientras algunos alumnos iban entrando, otros ya sentados hablaban, comían, reían, se molestaban, o se peleaban por sentarse a su lado (solo que este ultimo eran tan solo chicas).

Sasuke hastiado por lo que ocurrió tan solo retorno su mirada hacia la ventana tratando de olvidar todo y mantener su mente ocupada… tal vez en los pájaros que pasaban por ahí, o en las pequeñas personas que caminaban… quizás podría pasar algo interesante, o en la mancha de la ventana que se movía… ¡un momento! ¿la mancha se esta moviendo? Sasuke se alarmo y miro con más detalle y noto que la mancha movediza, no era una mancha sino un caracol… ¿como había llegado ahí…? no tenia ni idea pero al parecer el pequeño gasterópodo quería subir hasta arriba de la ventana sin importar que, así que tan solo lo quedo observando… era aburrido pero era muchísimo más interesante que lo que ocurría en el aula.

Se metió tanto en el proceso del caracol que no noto a la pequeña nenita que trataba de recobrar el aliento lo más disimuladamente posible, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, habían pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente y su corazón latía el triple de lo normal… pero no podía tan solo jadear e inhalar el aire a pleno gusto y saciedad para sus pulmones, después de todo era una Hyuga y como tal debía mostrar educación en todo momento… era lo menos que podía hacer… poniendo su mano sobre su pecho inhalo despacio y tranquilo para no llamar la atención mientras disimuladamente con la otra mano secaba su sudor.

Pasaron 5 minutos antes que llegase el profesor quien después de pasar lista empezó la clase… solo tardo otros 5 minutos para que alguien entrara estrepitosamente al salón.

-¡ya llegue!- dijo mientras trataba de coger aire.

-llegas tarde Naruto, ahora toma asiento, saca tu cuaderno y copia- dijo el profesor mientras volvía a poner atención a la pizarra.

-sí, sí…- dijo algo holgazán mientras se dirigía hacia el único asiento disponible que era en la segunda banca del medio… al frente de la nenita Hyuga.

La clase siguió mientras que los alumnos atendían o dormían… algunos tenían la mente en otro mundo o la vista en otra parte… o mejor dicho persona…

Sasuke miraba con atención la pizarra y resolvía los problemas mentalmente mientras el profesor los solucionaba parte por parte… seguía resolviéndolos hasta llegar al ultimo donde se aburrió y decidió volver al primer problema, tomo el lápiz y empezó a escribirlo sin mirar el cuaderno… estaba completamente seguro que lo estaba correctamente, sin sacar la mirada del pizarrón volteo para tener una mejor percepción de los problemas cuando en medio de su visión noto una pequeña cabeza con cabellos azulados… hizo un esfuerzo para retomar su concentración en los ejercicios pero su mirada le daba la contra cuando esta quiera ver a la persona con cabellos azulados…

Sasuke se rindió…

Dio una ojeada rápida a la nena quien mirada algo nerviosa la pizarra y apuntaba con los ejercicios lo más rápido posible pero sin olvidar como hacerlo y apuntando aparte el procedimiento y las pautas para un desarrollo más fácil que dictaba el profesor…

Sasuke sonrió de lado…

Noto como la muñeca asentía ligeramente cada vez que el profesor terminaba de dar una pauta, como si quisiera hacer presente que atendía y entendía… algo que le parecía muy adorable… su torpeza era algo que siempre le inquieto y que al mismo tiempo le gustaba pues se notaba que era la niña más natural y "cuerda" que podía haber en la academia y tal vez en toda la aldea…

Entonces… ¿Por qué esa niña no estaba interesada en el? ¿Qué clase de muchacho capto su mirada e interés? ¿Qué tipo de superioridad tenia este que Sasuke carecía?...

El moreno noto que la muchachita desvió su mirada hacia abajo por unos minutos… menos que eso, segundos, pero los suficiente para que cualquiera supiera que era o a quien veía… un rubio que tenia su lápiz en medio de la punta de su nariz y su labio superior, jugando con este y prestando la poca atención a clase…

"_aun no puedo creer que me haya cambiado por…eso…_"

Pensó el Uchiha quien recordaba el día que descubrió quien era quien le robaba aquellos inocentes sonrojos a la nenita de orbes perla… tan solo necesito verla con atención y notar cuando ella desviaba su mirada hacia el dobe cuando el no estaba cerca, notar que ella se sonrojaba a más no poder cuando el se acercaba a pedir algo y peor aun… saber que ella lo perseguía, en una distancia moderada, sin acercamientos impropios ni acoso… le hervía la sangre… aunque era algo extraño y perturbador preguntarse pero…

¿Por qué ella no podía hacerle eso a el? ¿Por qué ella no podía "perseguirlo" de esa forma?...

En verdad… el usuratonkachi ni siquiera sabia que existía a no ser que la señalaran o en los peor casos, que necesitase algo y eso, ella era le que le daba aquello que los demás se lo negaban… realmente ¡era para matarlo!...

Y lo peor de todo era que ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, seguía tras de el como las fans dementes que lo atormentaban aunque el tratara de negarlas… era muy persistente…

"_al final sí era igual a todas… solo que no conmigo sino con el dobe imbécil_"

Tenia que admitir que no era agradable pero al menos le daba alivio pues gracias a su rechazo pudo pensar mejor y meterse completamente en sus estudios y volver a ser el mejor y más importante estudiante de la academia… era al menos lo que el se infundía a si mismo…

Una vez terminada la clase, el profesor los mando a alistarse para ir al entrenamiento de taijutsu y una vez preparados, se formasen para ir.

Todos muy emocionados salieron casi corriendo para el patio donde se darían instrucciones para el ejercicio, en medio de ese jaleo muchas chicas trataron de "accidentarse" con Sasuke quien, con casi nada de esfuerzo, las logro esquivar saliendo exitosamente del salón para luego caminar tranquilamente cuando escucho un golpe.

PUM…

Dio media vuelta para ver que fue y noto un pequeño cuerpo en el piso… al parecer se había tropezado, no tardo mucho en notar quien era y sin prestarle más atención siguió su camino… tan solo fueron dos pasos cuando oyó una estrepitosa voz dirigirse hacia el pequeño cuerpo caído…

-Hey ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el muchacho rubio para luego notar un pequeño moretón en la nenita… -¡ah! Tu mano…

La pequeña ya ruborizada, sintió que empezaron a arder aun más sus mejillas al ser atendida por el niño rubio… al parecer al intentar salir una chicas la empujaron sin querer y sin notarlo le pisaron la mano… la pequeña demasiado apenada por la preocupación del jovencito y aun más por su cercanía, adquirió rápidamente su postura y le dio una pequeña mirada antes de agradecer…

-s… si… me… me encu… tro bien Naruto-kun… … … etto… adiós…- dijo mientras con su mano derecha sostenía su mano izquierda lastimada y con su cerquillo ocultando sus ojos y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, salió corriendo hacia la dirección del patio…

Sasuke lo vio todo y encolerizo, noto como la nenita se emociono cuando fue socorrida por el dobe mientras el la vio solamente porque interrumpía el paso… Sasuke estaba completamente seguro que el usuratonkachi de Naruto no habría ido a socorrer a Hinata si ella hubiese caído después que el hubiese salido… estaba a punto de volver a caminar cuando escucho al rubio…

-¡que rara es…! ¿me pregunto si esta enferma o algo?-

Sasuke apretó los puños…

-¡hey Teme! ¡hoy es el día! ¡hoy demostrare que soy el mejor… MEJOR QUE…-

¡POAW!

Naruto cayó pues recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Sasuke…

-¡Itte…! ¡¿pero que diablos haces teme? Tu…- Naruto cayo

Naruto vio la mirada de Sasuke, la cual no era agradable… nada agradable, parecía que era capaz de matarlo con tan solo la mirada… Naruto por primera vez, desde que conoció a Sasuke, le dio miedo…

Sasuke le miro por un par de segundos antes de volver al camino… le hervía la sangre de la furia, sus puños temblaban y apretaba dolorosamente los dientes…

¿Cómo diantres podía ser tan idiota?

La nena más bella (según el) tenia un amor por el y este era tan idiota que no lo veía… de seguro su estupidez era tan grande que no podía ver más allá de patética comprensión. Paso por el pasillo, de unos cinco pasos saco sus puños y golpeo la pared con fuerza mientras fruncía el ceño con furia…

"_¿Cómo Hyuga?... Dime ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien que __ni siquiera sabe tu nombre?"_

Saco el puño de la pared y volvió a su dirección… Una vez que todos salieron el profesor dio las instrucciones…

-muy bien ¡atentos por favor!- todos callaron –bien, como ya se sabe iremos al bosque norte para un entrenamiento especial de taijutsu. Este consiste en conseguir tantas bandas en el menor tiempo posible. Se les asignara un compañero, ustedes verán la forma de trabajar juntos… el dúo que consiga más bandas no necesitara tomar el examen final de taijutsu.- todos se entusiasmaron y se auto determinaron a ganar -¡silencio¡- volvieron a callar –ahora… fórmense y escuchen quien va ser su compañero-

-¡¿EEHHHHH~~?- se escucho de parte de los alumnos, al parecer no les agrado la idea de que los profesores escogieran los compañeros.

-¡silencio!- los jovencitos callaron y escucharon como se iban agrupando, mientras otros que un no eran llamados rogaban por ser juntados con los chicos o chicas que querían…

"_que me junten con Sasuke-kun, por favor con Sasuke-kun_" Pensó una nenita de cabellos largos y rosados.

"_con Sakura-chan… ¡DEBE SER CON SAKURA-CHAN!_" Pensó un rubio imperativo mientras miraba a Sakura.

"_que desperdicio… un compañero solo hará bulto_" gruño el moreno en sus pensamientos mientras desviaba la mirada.

El profesor empezó a nombrar a los estudiantes y sus parejas, junto con ello se alistaban y se ataban las bandas en la frente, iban preparándose de dos a dos quedando ya tan solo unos cuantos y entre ellos estaban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata.

-todavía tengo oportunidad…- susurro la nenita de cabellos cerezos… empezó a jugar con sus cabellos mientras miraba a Sasuke quien miraba a otro lado.

Hinata por otra parte se encontraba nerviosa… nerviosa por la clase y su desempeño junto con el peso de hacerlo con un compañero… más nervios por no serle útil… no pudo evitar jugar con sus dedos y bajar un poco su mirada…

No quedaban muchos cuando se escucho nombrar a uno de ellos por el profesor…

-Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naru…- el profesor no pudo terminar pues escucho el quejar de dos jóvenes….

**-¡¿Por qué?****- **se quejaron el rubio y una pelirosa.

-¿Por qué debo trabajar junto el teme ese?- regaño Naruto antes de recibir un golpe por parte de Sakura –iite… Sakura-chan…-

-¡no hables mal de Sasuke-kun!- regaño antes de dirigirse al profesor -¿Por qué el tiene que hacer equipo con Sasuke-kun? ¡yo estaría muy bien haciendo equipo con el!- dijo emocionada y con un ligero rubor…

-tal vez para ti sea bueno Sakura pero los equipos ya se hicieron y QUIERAN O NO- mirando a Naruto –deben trabajar junto sino quieren tener que dar el examen- reprendió mientras extendía las bandas para Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura bajo la cabeza por vergüenza y espero ser llamada junto con su compañero o… ¿compañera?...

-Haruno Sakura y Hyuga Hinata- dijo antes de extender las bandas.

-¡yay! Menos mal…- dijo Sakura – al menos estoy con alguien agradable, que bueno es hacer equipo contigo, Hinata- se alegro mientras sostenía ambas manos de Hinata.

-¡…..!- Hinata aguardo un chillido al sentir presión en la hinchazón de su mano.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Sakura al notar que Hinata cerro sus ojos bruscamente.

-¿eh…?... no nada… yo… yo también estoy feliz de hacer equipo contigo, Sakura-san- tembló ligeramente su voz mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta.

Los jóvenes empezaron su pequeño viaje hacia el bosque, todos con sus bandas atadas en sus frentes… estas con sus nombres escritos en una de las esquinas de la cinta y de un color ligeramente notorio, después de todo se tenía que poner a prueba la concentración en el taijutsu y la precisión para captar el objeto objetivo.

Los niños caminaban con sus respectivas parejas mientras en una fila seguían al profesor que los adentraba al bosque ya previamente preparado para la atmosfera que se iba a dar, las jovencitas hablando con sus amigos, los niños igual, algunos empezaron a conocerse y otros se retaban… las niñitas de rosa y azul iban más adelante del único dueto que iba callado… dueto conformado de un rubio y un pelinegro.

-estaría mejor si estuviera con Sakura-chan- murmuro el rubio mientras volteaba su cabeza para un costado y ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza –ahhhh…. Como me gustaría estar de compañero con alguien, POR LO MENOS, agradable…- dijo esto con un tono sarcástico mientras daba una miradita hacia su compañero mudo.

Sasuke por su parte tan solo se mantenía concentrado en que haría en el examen… pero sin importar que tanto lo pensara, pareciera que los profesores le habían puesto una prueba extra… ¿trabajar en equipo con el dobe? -Sasuke miro al costado mientras veía como Naruto miraba al cielo mientras aún permanecían sus manos detrás de su cabeza- ¡NO había forma! Mientras más lo pensaba, más pensaba que era un caso completamente perdido… ¿Por qué no hubo una elección de querer compañero?... mil veces preferible hacer la prueba solo…

Sasuke volvió a concentrar su vista al frente y noto que un par de ojos esmeraldas lo veían, noto como la nena se sonrojo, le saludo y volteo emocionada por haber tenido ese contado ocular… Sasuke no pudo evitar sacar un pesado suspiro, realmente ya era cansado y aburrido pasar por ello diariamente. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante cuando esta vez noto que un par de ojos perlados veían para su dirección…

"_¿pero qué…?"_

Noto como la jovencita miraba hasta que al parecer percibió ser descubierta y volteo rápidamente… Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho cuando escucho un quejido de su compañero.

-¡ahhggg! ¡ya me canse…! ¿Cuánto más caminaremos?- empezó a caminar perezosamente.

Lo medito por dos segundos y su ceño se frunció automáticamente. La nenita no había volteado para verlo, sino al rubio del costado… sus dientes se apretaron.

"_sin lugar a dudas… esto es un incordio_"

Pasaron 3 minutos más cuando llegaron a la zona de prueba, los jovencitos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse pues había una zona medianamente grande de espacio verde, y alrededor, arboles mucho más grandes que el resto…

El profesor se paró al frente de la clase.

-¡Muy bien! Es aquí donde tendrán su práctica. Tienen 5 minutos para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, una vez pasado el tiempo las parejas deben encontrar otras y robarles las cintas. La pareja con más cintas gana.- el profesor vio como los alumnos sonreían y hablaban entre si con mucha confianza, el profesor sonrió -¡PERO! Si es que el equipo pierde sus dos cintas, sin importar cuantas cintas haya robado, ¡pierde!- Los alumnos pronunciaron un sonoro "¡ehh~!". –Así que si uno perdió la cinta, los dos deben proteger la que queda… ¡ah! Y no es posible esconder la cinta o pasársela al otro compañero…-

Los alumnos se miraron entre si… al parecer para algunos la idea de esconder la cinta para no ser robada, se iba al fiasco.

-por ello los senseis les ataron las cintas- los jovencitos empezaron a ver los nudos de otros –si alguno se lo desata para guardarlo, se activara una pequeña bomba de pintura que manchara sus frentes y la cinta, es una pintura especial que solamente puede ser removida con un agua especial, así que no hay forma de no ser escondida…- el profesor paro al darse cuenta que uno de sus alumnos levanto el brazo -¿si?-

-Eso significa que si nos arrancan las cintas ¿igual nos mancharemos?- pregunto una niña.

-exacto- pronuncio antes dar las últimas indicaciones.

Los alumnos se fueron escondiendo en parejas por diversas partes del campo, alguno es las arboles, otros en los arbustos y otros tan solo esperaban arrinconados en los troncos todos callados y esperando la señal, se veía que todas las parejas estaban acorde a sus planes pero… había solo un dúo en especial que no iba muy sincronizado…

El joven de cabellos oscuros posaba una de sus manos en su frente mientras maldecía el hecho de hacer la prueba en parejas.

-Dobe- dijo en un susurro

"_Dime ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?_"

Se dijo a si mismo al ver que su compañero estaba parado en el centro del campo… obviamente era un blanco COMPLETAMENTE fácil…

"_Sabía que era estúpido… pero no pensé que llegaría a estos extremos de la estupidez_"

-¡YOSHH! ¡VENGAN! Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, los derrotara a todos y…- el rubio miro a su espalda, hacia los arboles –admitirás tu derrota, ¡teme!- dijo apuntando hacia la copa de un árbol.

"_Realmente dobe_"

Dio como último comentario el moreno que yacía en el lado opuesto que el rubio apuntaba… se pudo oír ligeras carcajadas.

"_Hay veces en que me pregunto si es que Naruto se podrá graduar adecuadamente_"

Pensó el profesor mientras oprimía su cicatriz con su pulgar e índice e dando claro el estrés que sufría, pocos segundos después saco un silbato y soplo, dando así el inicio de la prueba.

Los jovencitos empezaron a dispersarse, algunos en conjunto y otros se separaban para ampliar el rango de ataque… otros pocos se acercaron a Naruto para quitarle la banda lo cual a los pocos minutos Naruto salió corriendo por la falta de capacidad en defenderse.

-¡No estoy huyendo, solo estoy haciendo una retirada estratégica!- grito mientras era perseguido por otros 5 niños.

"_eso es huir, dobe_"

Pensó Sasuke antes de un salto bajar de su escondite y arrebatar 3 bandas de un tiro y escapar sin ningún problema.

Por otra parte se encontraban una nena rosa y azul jadeando, escondidas en los arbustos mientras la de azul miraba discretamente…

-ya… ya parece que… se fueron… Sakura-san- le indico a su compañera quien trataba de coger aliento.

-bien- dijo en un susurro –logre… logre conseguir 2 bandas ¿Cuántas conseguiste tú?- pregunto.

La nena de azul tembló un poco y luego saco una banda manchada de su bolsillo derecho.

-solo uno- declaro suavemente.

-no está mal, si lo juntamos, tenemos 3… así que vamos bien- la nena volteo y aparto un poco los arbusto y vio a una pareja cerca de ellas. –Allá hay dos- susurro y apunto para que la nena de azul se acercara a ver –podemos quitarles sus bandas y tener 5 ¿preparada?- cuestiono la nena de rosa.

La nena de azul tembló un poco al escuchar su pregunta, pues para ser honesta, ella se sentía completamente insegura… si pudiera, ella diría que necesita un minuto para prepararse pero no deseaba ser una molesta para su compañera y con voz temblorosa afirmo.

La nena rosada sonrió con confianza y marco con sus dedos para que a la cuenta de 3, salieran a atacar pero antes que pudiese dar el 3… como un rayo negro, apareció el moreno que le quitaba el sueño y le hacía suspirar por las mañanas después de ilusionarse a él declarándose a ella. Fueron tan solo unos pocos segundo cuando el logro arrebatarles las bandas de sus frentes… una vez con ellas camino unos pocos metro donde se sentó un rato a arreglarse las sandalias.

La niña rosa se le quedo mirando con sus pómulos colorados, sus manos juntas y una expresión maravillosa.

-que… ¡que genial es!- dijo sin darle mucha importancia si es que era notada o no.

-sa… Sakura-san… nos… nos descubrirán- se alarmo la morenita pues su rosada compañera, después de ver lo habilidoso del moreno, se paró sin pensar, descubriéndose de los arbustos.

-pero es que… ¡Sasuke-kun es tan genial!- Sakura se le quedo mirando por un rato cuando se bajó de golpe y miro a la nena de azul -¿pa… pasa algo, Sakura-san?- pregunto nerviosa al ver la sonrisa esperanzada de su compañera.

-Hinata… quiero que me des la banda que conseguiste- la nena se sorprendió –y si fuera posible, también tu banda- lo último sorprendió a la morenita haciéndola llevar su mano derecha a su frente.

-¿Por qué… porque quiere mi banda?- pregunto muy confundida mientras veía como Sakura se acomodaba quedando frente a ella.

-porque así le gustare a Sasuke-kun- Hinata la miro confusa –mira, si le doy las bandas que tenemos y las nuestras entonces le estaría ayudando… ¡y entonces! ¡Él se enamorara de mí!- exclamo emocionada mientras ponía ambas manos en su rostro y pequeños corazoncitos se dibujaban en sus ojos junto con una ilusión del moreno declarándosele.

La morenita la miro y luego miro la banda, recordó que en el momento del ataque al grupo de parejas, recibió algunos golpes en su mano lastimada y que a pesar de ese dolor punzante, logro conseguir una banda… acallando sus gritillos de molestia mientras corría tras Sakura quien le decía que corriera más rápido… dio su mejor esfuerzo… Realmente dio su mejor esfuerzo en conseguir esa única banda…

Hinata saco la banda de su bolsillo y lo miro… aquella banda de color con una mancha resaltante en el medio… lo miro y luego levanto la mirada y vio a Sakura quien tenía ya todas sus esperanzas Hinata en darle las bandas… la morenita apretó el puño y bajo la mirada…

"_Tal vez… tal vez sino veo… no me dolerá mucho_"

Pensó mientras extendía lentamente la banda hacia la mano extendida de Sakura.

A pocos centímetros ya de la mano de Sakura paro un segundo, arrepintiéndose de su decisión pero antes que ella pudiese retraer su mano con la cinta, sintió un tirón.

-¡muchas gracias Hinata!- exclamo feliz Sakura quien ahora tenía el extremo de la banda en sus manos.

Hinata tan solo vio y soltó lentamente la cinta mientras esta era deslizada rápidamente por la nena rosa quien lo juntaba con sus otras bandas.

-Ahora… ¡tu cinta, por favor!- extendió su mano con una sonrisa al terminar la frase.

Hinata se sentía mal… su mano izquierda temblaba de más y sentía que se iba a desmayar… el dolor se hacía más fuerte y con el hecho de entregar su cinta le era decepcionante… ella deseaba ganar… pero tampoco deseaba ser odiada por su compañera… la volvió a mirar y al ver su gran sonrisa pensó si es que ella estuviese en la misma situación…

"_de seguro… ¿haría lo mismo? Si quisiera gustar de Sasuke-san_"

…

…

…

"…!..."

Hinata batió la cabeza causando una mirada extraña en Sakura… Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron…

"_no… no!... no es que me guste Sasuke-san… sino… Naruto-kun… … …_"

Y sin ningún aviso un pequeño back flash paso por su mente, haciéndola perder la poquita cordura que tenía… y rojo intenso se apodero de su rostro…

"_-¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO! Y… y….. ¡ SE QUE TE GUSTO TAMBIÉN ASÍ QUE DESDE AHORA ERES MI NOVIA!-"_

Hinata bajo la cabeza e hizo su habitual posición de manos… donde sus dedos se juntaban y empujaban entre si.

"_me… me pregunto… si… ¿si todavía le gusto a Sasuke-san?_"

La morenita pensó en ello mientras sus pómulos se incendiaban más… pues puede que tal vez no sienta lo mismo pero… nunca antes alguien se le había declarado así… era natural que su corazón latiera demás, aun no siendo su rubio soñado.

-¿Hinata?- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos… la morenita vio y noto a la nena rosa mirándola extraña. -¿pasa algo? Estas muy roja…- pregunto mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-¿eh…?... no… no es nada…- respondió avergonzada y reprimiéndose por pensar en el chico que su compañera quería… ¿no era que a ella le gustaba el rubio hiperactivo?

-bien entonces… tomare tu banda, de acuerdo- confirmo mientras acercaba su mano hacia la frente de Hinata –con ella tendré 5 cintas y ¡Sasuke-kun se enamorara de mí!- se expresó feliz antes de rozar la banda.

Hinata reacciono ante esa expresión… un extraño sentimiento surgió en su pecho… era muy parecido a como se sentía cuando Naruto pasaba por su lado sin siquiera mirarla y se iba directamente a Sakura… pero era algo diferente… estaba vez sintió el dolor algo más punzante… como si… como si ella… ¿no quisiera que Sasuke se enamorara de Sakura?...

-n…- trato de pronunciar al sentir los dedos de Sakura tocar su banda -¡n…!- estaba a punto de gritar cuando los dedos de Sakura abandonaron su banda y su cuerpo fue tirado hacia atrás…

-¡Con que AQUÍ esta, TEMEE!- grito Naruto mientras jalaba el cuerpo de Sakura hacia tras con fuerza… casi lanzándola. -¿Qué clase de compañero eres al dejar que… eh?- Naruto dejo la pregunta al ver un aura oscura rodear a la nena rosa quien se apoyaba en su antebrazo y lo miraba cruelmente por el ojo izquierdo pues el derecho estaba oculto por su cabello algo alborotado.

-¿Sa… Sakura…-chan?- el rubio se asustó al ver a su nena encantadora botar una aura asesina contra el –es… espera… Sa… Sakura-chan… yo… yo no… yo no sabía que eras tú… pensé…- pero Naruto no pudo continuar pues Sakura se acercó demasiado rápido a él con una mirada aun peor que la de antes.

-¡pues pensaste mal~!- comento la nena rosa antes de casi matar a golpes al rubio quien tiro un grito agudo… La nena después de aquel acto se arregló su cabello y volteo a los arbustos –lamento eso Hina… ¿Hinata?- busco a la morenita pero al parecer en medio de su ira la nena huyo. -¡pero que molestia! Y todo culpa del molesto de Naruto… ¡feh!- dijo antes de irse a buscar a Hinata pues ella quería darle 5 no 4 bandas…

Naruto por su parte, estaba semi- inconsciente… tirado en el césped y con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo…

-Sa… kura… -chan…- dijo a duras penas antes de desmayarse por completo, por la posición en que estaba, de espaldas y acostado, era más que fácil verle la frente y notar esa mancha roja plasmada en el…

Ya un poco más lejos se encontraba jadeando la morenita quien al no poder más con su pobre humanidad, cayó en una de las raíces sentada, tratado de recuperar el aire y sujetando su mano izquierda…

"_me… menos mal que Naruto-kun apareció… sino… Sakura-san se hubiese llevado mi banda_"

Hinata suspiro de alivio… pero después reacciono… ¿Por qué no hizo nada para defender a Naruto… o tan siquiera abochornarse por el hecho de que estaba allí?... ¿no que le gustaba tanto, al punto de no poder moverse?... podría ser pero… en ese momento lo único que tenía en su cabeza era impedir darle su banda a Sakura… nada más.

La morenita se quedó mirando a la nada antes de tratar de levantarse pues estaba en un lugar algo descubierto y si alguien venia podía robarle su cinta y ella no estaba en condiciones de dar batalla… más aun cuando uso su mano izquierda para apoyarse y por el dolor cayo de nuevo.

-Iite….- exclamo la nenita mientras abrazaba su mano en un vano intento de calmar el dolor.

"_¿Por qué?..."_

Se preguntó la niña…

"_¿Por qué soy tan débil…?... sino lo fuera… yo…"_

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y el apretón en su mano izquierda se hacía intenso… ella deseaba ser fuerte… quiera demostrarlo pero sin importar cuanto se esforzase, no lograba ni hacer un buen trabajo… y eso la deprimía… ella quería llenar las expectativas que tenían para con ella pero…

CRACK…

Un sonido llamo su atención… como si fuese el sonido de una rama rompiéndose… Hinata levanto la mirada y vio al moreno de ojos oscuros al frente de ella… noto que la miro por un par de segundo y luego volteo la mirada… Hinata tan solo opto por bajar la cabeza…

"_¡desgraciada situación!_"

Comento el moreno, pues el, la había detectado a pocos metros de él… se acercó sigilosamente a verla y noto que estaba jadeando… pensó en acercarse y preguntar que había pasado pero después de un segundo pensamiento concluyo que sería molesto y poco propio de él… así que tan solo se disponía a enderezarse para irse cuando noto a la jovencita caer y ello llamo su atención más el hecho de verla al borde del llanto… sin pensarlo mucho se fue acercando pero para su mala suerte… una ramita estaba en su camino y le impidió acercarse sin pasar desapercibido… vio como la nenita levanto lo mirada para verle y vio sus ojos como piletas…. Húmedas y sus pómulos rojos junto con su boca entre abierta…

"_¡muy linda…!_"

Pensó mientras desviaba la mirada a un costado y cubría su boca con una mano… dio un vistazo rápido hacia la nena y vio su actitud cabizbaja… se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Sasuke hablo…

-¿y tu compañero?- pregunto mirando a otro lado… la nena lo vio y respondió suavemente.

-¿Sakura-san?... ella… ella debe estar con Naruto-kun- este último comentario hizo que el voltease a verla…

"_¿Con Naruto? ¿Qué hace ella con el dobe?"_

Pensó antes de quedársela viendo… se veía afectada y eso causo una molestia en el pecho del moreno… la miro por un par de segundos más y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿y que harás ahora?- pregunto antes de mirarla -¿sabes que eres un blanco fácil, verdad?- dijo afilando la mirada.

Esto último intimido a la nena pues no había visto al moreno así antes… tembló un poco y vio como el joven se empezó a acercar a ella… se inclinó un poco y suavemente acercó su mano a la banda en su frente… Hinata lo vio antes de reaccionar y tirarse para atrás tapando su cinta con ambas manos…

-¡No…!- exclamo antes de caer y tapar con más ganas la cinta.

-no es cuestión de querer o no- capto la atención de Hinata –el punto es que ahora eres un blanco indefenso. Cualquiera que pasase por tu lado no dudaría ni un momento en arrebatarte la cinta… después de todo, es por eso que estamos pasando por este incordio… sin importar que tanto no quieras que te lo quiten, el resultado será igual…- miro a la nena mientras se acercaba y quedaba en cuclillas delante de ella –ya perdiste-

…

…

…

…

"_¿per… perdí?"_

Hinata se sorprendió ante ello… si bien lo que decía Sasuke era cierto y tenía conciencia de ello pero no lo había admitido hasta ese momento… no podía pelear, estaba cansada y herida, más aun, no se sentía lista como alzarse ante alguien… en realidad…

Estaba asustada…

Sasuke vio el rostro sorpresivo de Hyuga… no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza y no es que el quisiese saber tampoco… levanto la vista y vio su banda… noto que uno de los extremos estaba por su hombro y decía su nombre "Hyuga Hinata"… miro por un par de segundo antes de dirigirse hacia la frente donde extendió su mano y rozo la banda… coloco dos sus dedos índice y medio entre la banda y la frente de la nena y como impulsor su dedo pulgar… estaba a punto de dar un tirón y arrancárselo cuando las manos de Hinata atraparon su muñeca… Sasuke dio un pequeño salto… no muy notorio.

-ya… ya lo sé- dijo en un susurro, Sasuke la quedo mirando –ya sé que perdí… ya sé que soy un fracaso… lo sé…- su voz empezaba a sonar quebrada –pero…- Sasuke trato de mirarla y la nena levanto la cabeza y el moreno se sorprendió… Hinata estaba llorando –pero no… no me quiero rendir… no quiero… si lo hago… entonces… entonces… -tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de su padre dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta… dejándola sola… -me abandonaran…- esto último sorprendió al moreno –me quedare sola… nadie me ayudara… no quiero… estar sola… no…- Hinata estrujo un poco la muñeca del moreno antes de sollozar suavemente… mientras que el Uchiha no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer….

El comentario que había hecho anteriormente lo había dicho por rabia… pero era cierto… así que no era que debía sentirse culpable o sentir algo parecido… entonces… ¿Por qué era que se sentía así?... miro a la morenita, quien no le soltaba la muñeca y seguía llorando… vio como ella apretaba los dientes y cuando los relajaba soltaba suaves y casi inaudibles sollozos… tal vez era porque no tenía otra idea… o porque se compadeció y su cuerpo actuó pero…

En pocos segundos… suavemente el cuerpo de Hinata fue jalado hasta el pecho de Sasuke quien la abrazaba con el único brazo libre…

-gomen…- susurro el moreno antes de acurrucar más a la morena a su ser… Hinata se sorprendió un poco pero esa una palabra fue capaz de desencadenar el sentimiento de la nena y hacerla llorar con fuerza… al punto que tuvo que enterrar su rostro en el pecho del joven para tratar de no hacer mucho ruido… en todo ese tiempo… Hinata no soltó la muñeca de Sasuke… aunque este ya había soltado su banda…

Todavía quedaban unos 10 minutos antes de que acabasen las pruebas… tanto el moreno como la morena estaban sentados juntos mientras que la nenita mantenía su mano izquierda tomando el meñique del Uchiha… Ciertamente era penoso pero sentía que si lo soltaba se pondría a llorar… estaba todo silencioso cuando la morenita rompió el silencio, esta vez.

-¿cu… Cuantas bandas ha recolectado, Sasuke-san?- Sasuke se sorprendió antes ello… lo había llamado por su nombre, el poco tiempo que le había hablado… hace ya años… lo llamaba "Uchiha-kun"… la morenita volvió a llamarlo -¿Sasuke-san?- el moreno reacciono esta vez.

-13 bandas- dijo neutralmente…

La morenita se sorprendió… sabía que el moreno era muy habilidoso pero no sabía que hasta esa extensión… era algo impresionante… y sin poder evitarlo sonrió… por alguna razón se sentía muy bien saber que él tenía mucha habilidad.

-¿y tú?- pregunto el joven notando como la nenita dio un ligero salto y bajo su cabeza… soltó su meñique y resguardo su mano lastimada con su mano derecha algo que llamo mucho la atención del niño.

-ninguna- respondió suavemente… recordó lo que había pasado con su compañera, Sakura, y eso la desanimo…

-¿no lograste conseguir ninguna?- pregunto y recibió una negativa de parte de la nena -¿entonces?-

-si logre conseguir una pero…- callo… decirle que le entrego a Sakura su cinta para que el pudiese corresponder sus sentimientos… no quería…

-¿pero?...- el joven espero un par de segundos antes de volver a preguntar con algo de fuerza -¿pero qué? ¡Habla Hyuga…!- Sasuke no hablo más cuando noto que la nena temblaba…

Hinata se sentía mal… por primera vez en su vida… sentía aquel sentimiento que nunca quiso experimentar… Egoísmo... su compañera gustaba del moreno… y ella del rubio pero entonces… ¿Por qué ella no quería que el moreno, aun incluso, considerara los sentimientos de la rosadita?... No estaba enamorada como Sakura de Sasuke… de eso estaba seguro pero aun así… no quería… empeoro su sentir, quería desaparecer… ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta?... sin mucho pensar tomo el meñique del moreno de nuevo y con la cabeza baja pregunto…

-si… si le digo… que entregue mi cinta… a mi compañera… ¿se molestara?- aun cabizbaja espero una respuesta…

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- se sostuvo en silencio hasta que la morenita inhalo un poco de aire y aclaro.

-porque… ella… ella quería dárselo…- callo por un instante antes de seguir –a alguien más…- espero… y espero por la respuesta mientras miraba su mano algo hinchada y el meñique atrapado de Sasuke.

-¿diste tu mejor esfuerzo para conseguir esa banda y aun así la entregaste?- ello dejo en shock a Hinata… cerro los ojos con fuerza… temiendo que Uchiha pudiese odiarla por semejante estupidez… Asintió levemente para después escuchar un suspiro algo pesado –ciertamente no cambias, ¿no?- Hinata levanto la mirada y le vio –si alguien te dice que hagas algo, lo haces. Sigues siendo igual…- callo un instante antes de seguir –pero al parecer, al único que puedes negarle… es a mí- esto le sorprendió a Hinata…

"_¿estará hablando de aquel incidente?" _

La morenita noto como el joven lucia su cabello un poco más espeso por la frente y en medio de esos hilos negros, una mirada algo solitaria… esto alarmo a Hinata y quiso corregir lo que dejo el muchacho pero antes que pudiese decir algo… apoyo demasiado peso en su mano izquierda y con todas sus fuerzas, acallo un gritillo de dolor pero dejo expresar ese grito con un temblor en todo su cuerpo…

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Sasuke al notar como temblaba la nena… más aun el simple hecho de ponerse pálida…

-n… no… no es… na… nada- dijo tratando de disimular con una sonrisa fallida…

El moreno la vio y bajo la mirada y noto que su mano temblaba… aquella mano izquierda era cubierta por la manga larga de su sudadera… pocos segundo después recordó el accidente fuera del salón…

"_¿podría ser… que ha empeorado la hinchazón en su mano?"_

Y sin avisar alzo la manga y dejo al descubierto la mano morada de Hinata… frunció el ceño…

-¿Por qué no le dijiste al sensei que estabas herida?- Hinata se sorprendió al ver que el moreno detecto su herida… ni siquiera su compañera pudo detectarlo… miro a Sasuke y vio la mala cara que tenía… tembló un poco y contesto nerviosa…

-no… no pensé que fuese a empeorar…- aquello lo dijo bajando la mirada… con ello escucho un suspiro venir de su acompañante y ello le causo dolor… no quería incomodarlo…

…

…

…

¿Incomodarlo? Y ¿Por qué su mano hinchada podría incomodarlo a él?... era su herida y hasta donde sabia no tenía nada que ver en ello… a menos… que él…

"_¿esta… preocupado por… mí?"_

Una pequeña emoción alborotada bamboleo en su corazón… el simple hecho de saber que el pudiese importarle lo que le pasase era para ponerla feliz… se sintió importante… aun si solo pudiese ser un sentimiento superficial… lo apreciaba… no pudo evitar teñir sus mejillas de rojo… pocos segundo después de pensar en ello sintió como si su mano estuviese siendo atrapada por algo… fijo su mirada y noto como Sasuke vendada su mano con una banda… ¿Una Banda?...

La nena subió su mirada y noto una mancha roja posicionada en la frente de Sasuke… ello la alarmo.

-¡ahh!- el moreno levanto su mirada a verla –su… ¡su banda…!- dijo muy nerviosa y se alarmo a un más cuando vio que el moreno proseguía a vendarle su mano. –po… ¿Por qué se quitó la banda…? ¡no debía…!- el moreno la callo

-este prueba fue un fiasco desde el principio… en primera, ser agrupado con el dobe fue el peor error, además aprobar esta prueba o la otra es lo mismo… sacare la mejor nota, como siempre- dijo todo egocéntrico, causando un cierto desconcentro en la nena…

-pero…- la nena no pudo seguir pues el joven alzo la voz.

-¡calla!- y tiro con fuerza haciendo temblar de dolor a Hinata…

-!...- Hinata callo el gritillo…

-ya está- dijo antes de soltarle la mano… le quedo mirando, esperando una respuesta.

La morenita retrajo su mano y la miro… estaba completamente vendada y noto que el nudo quedaba muñeca abajo… pudo leer un poco de su nombre y apellido del moreno en la cinta.

-tenlo hasta que llegues a la academia, después vas a la enfermería y que te curen como se debe- Hinata sintió algo nerviosa pues no esperaba tal trato… pocos segundo subió la mirada y noto al moreno mirándola… se miraron por un rato hasta que el moreno se paró y se dio la vuelta –eso sería todo, chau- dio dos pasos cuando sintió un tirón de su polo… volteo a ver y noto a la morenita jalándolo. -¿Qué pasa?-

-eh… yo…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y empezó a balbucear… había actuado sin pensar pues no quería que Sasuke se fuera así nomás… ¿Cómo se supone que le pagaría el favor?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez algo más molesto causando algo de miedo en Hinata quien se enderezo y en medio balbuceo respondió.

-es… es que… usted… yo… no… pagado… mano… vendado… cinta… yo… usted…- Hinata cerró los ojos en modo de regaño pues no había forma que alguien pudiese entender algo como ello…

De repente sintió como la tela se escapaba de sus dedos y ello la hizo ver al moreno quien, con agilidad, le quito la cinta de la frente y dejo manchada esta junto con un poco del cerquillo.

-me quedo con esto entonces- Hinata lo miro algo confusa –tú tienes mi cinta y yo la tuya, estamos a mano- después de eso se volteo y se fue, a pesar de que atrás suyo escucho el balbuceo de la nena tratando de detenerlo.

Una vez sola Hinata por fin pudo reunir las palabras en una frase entendible…

-pero quería pagarle de forma correcta- bajo la mirada y vio su mano vendada con la cinta de Sasuke… la miro y acaricio con la mano derecha… puede que no sintiese lo mismo que podía sentir Sakura con respecto a Sasuke… pero no pudo evitar dejar su corazón latir con fuerza, sus pómulos enrojecer y una suave y tierna sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios…

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que el silbato se oyera de nuevo, dando así la alerta de que la prueba había acabado… los alumnos llegaron y se reencontraron con los senseis… al parecer todos tenían sus frentes manchadas… ninguno se salvó de ser asaltado. Inclusive la frente de Sasuke lucia manchada… Lo cual Naruto no tardo en burlarse.

-pero ¿Qué paso, teme?- pregunto en tono de burla, ya se estaba yendo de regreso a la academia –no me digas… ¿te robaron la banda?... BUAHAHAHA~… al final solo eres pura aparien… ¡PUAH!...-Naruto fue callado por un golpe certero de parte de Sakura.

-deja de estar molestándolo, tonto…- se dirigió a Sasuke- Sasuke-kun… mira, conseguí 6 cintas- se lo mostro emocionada –quiero que las tengas- sonrió con más ganas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarla.

-…- Sakura no esperaba esa reacción pero aun así, continuo –pues… si… si tienes más tendrás la mejor puntuación y no tendrás que dar el…- Sakura callo al ver como Sasuke la miraba… completamente serio.

-no necesito tu ayuda para obtener la nota que quiero… además como el dobe dijo, ya no tengo mi banda, y ese usuratonkachi también se la robaron, así que el conseguir más bandas sería un completo desperdicio- respondió antes de detenerse y mirarla

-si… si tienes… la razón… lo… lo lamento- respondió nerviosa y deprimida… definitivamente esperaba otra reacción.

-mientras lo sepas, no pasa nada- después de ello, volvió a seguir caminando claro que con el rubio persiguiéndolo, gritándole por ser cruel con su nena rosa.

Por otra parte, la nena azul vio aquella escena… y aunque aquello la hizo sentir mal… no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver que sus los sentimientos de Sakura no eran correspondidos…

…

…

…

"_soy una persona horrible_"

Pensó algo deprimida al sentir ese alivio… y haber sonreído al ver que Sasuke negó sus bandas… no pudo pensar más pues sintió que alguien estaba a su lado…

-¡que mala suerte!- renegó la nena rosada que se había posicionado al lado de la nena azul –mi plan no funciono- dijo antes de hacer berrinches y pucheros.

La nenita no pudo evitar sonreír divertida pues al parecer su compañera se había recobrado bastante rápido a pesar de haber sido rechazada…

-al menos tiene oportunidad de no dar el examen- dijo Hinata pero cambio su expresión al notar como la nenita rosa se entristeció… Hinata vio con claridad y noto la frente de Sakura… su cinta que siempre llevaba en la cabeza ya no estaba, así que algunos cabellos ocultaban aquella mancha roja que tenía puesta.

-me la quite- confeso… -pensé que Sasuke-kun aceptaría las bandas, por eso decidí agregar mi banda con las demás pero…- se mantuvo un pequeño silencio cuando de nuevo una pequeña sonría se posiciono en los labios de la nena –pero… ¿tú aun tienes tu banda, cierto?- aquello sorprendió a la nena azul… tardo tan solo unos segundo antes de levantar su cerquillo con la mano derecha y mostrarle una mancha idéntica a la que Sakura tenía… esto decepciono a la nena rosa –ya fuimos, entonces…-

Todo el camino, iban con pequeñas conversaciones, discusiones, bromas, juegos y silencio… una vez en la academia entregaron las bandas que habían robado y mostraban sus frentes… algo que llamo la atención de todas las chicas fue ver la frente del moreno manchada… por supuesto que se declaró el descubrimiento en un grito… o más bien una orden…

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA BANDA DE SASUKE-KUN?- las muchachas se acercaron con fuerza al escritorio del sensei y buscaron entre las bandas… aun incluso, el sensei que trato de detenerlas… no pudo…

Era todo una algarabía, nadie quería acercarse pues se sentía una aura fuerte que si te acercabas tan solo un poco, ¡morías!... Así que algunos muchachos empezaron a ir con el sensei a que se les fuese removida la mancha de sus frentes y cabellos… en eso le toco a Sasuke quien cerró los ojos mientras le limpiaban la frente… Hinata se le quedo mirando…

"_todas… parecen gustar mucho de Sasuke-san…_"

Miro a las chicas atropellarse en la mesa buscando la cinta del morocho… todas las demás bandas que no eran de él, eran lanzadas… la primera banda en salir volando fue la de Naruto… Hinata noto las muchas bandas en el piso…

"_Buscan con tanta fiereza su banda pero…_"

Hinata saco su mano izquierda del bolsillo de su sudadera y la miro debajo de la carpeta para que así nadie pudiese verlo…

"_su banda está envuelta en mi mano_"

Lo miro embelesada y un ligero sonrojo paso por sus pómulos… lo miro antes de darse cuenta que lo hacía… bajo su cabeza al pupitre y se regañó…

"_realmente… soy una persona horrible_"

Mientras ella seguía con la cabeza estampada en la mesa, unos ojos oscuros la veían… y en medio de todo, una salvajada de estrógeno buscando por la cinta del muchacho morocho.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde el examen fallido, con ello todos los alumnos debían tomar el examen final, cosa que no era tan difícil… pero si muy agotador… Ya solo tenían que esperar por otros 2 días y era la dichosa practica pero había algo en ese día que lo hacía malo… caía en el día maldito… por lo menos para Sasuke…

-Y eso sería todo por hoy alumnos- dijo el profesor antes de ver como los alumnos arreglaban sus cosas… se volteo en la pizarra y apunto la fecha antes de salir del salón donde al cerrar la puerta se pudo oír un gritillo de emoción…

"_ciertamente… va a ser el día más cansado…_"

Pensó el sensei antes de soltar un suspiro e irse…

Las muchachas festejaban y emocionadas hablaban, al parecer no podían esperar… y con todo su hablar, no se escapaba el hecho de mirar a quien le iban a preparar todo aquello… el moreno quien guardaba sus cosas calmadamente, salió de su pupitre y salió por la puerta mientras era seguido por unas cuantas chicas…

Hinata lo miro irse para luego ver el mensaje que había escrito el profesor…

**Fechas del examen: 14 de Febrero**

Un sonrojo se marcó en sus pómulos antes de seguir guardando… si bien había fachado los años anteriores… podría ser… que ahora… ¿pudiese ser capaz de entregar sus emociones?... el rubio paso por su lado hablando con un joven castaño de coleta y mirada aburrida… captaron la mirada de la nena… se mantuvo mirándolo… pensó… y pensó… medito un poco y reacciono… guardo sus cosas y salió del salón con un pensamiento…

"_esta vez… ¡esta vez sí podre_!"

Y así como pasaron las horas… llego el dichoso día del examen… al igual que el día maldito…

"_Si no fuese por ese desgraciado examen, ¡no iría!_"

Refunfuño el moreno en su cabeza mientras iba a su destino fatal… ciertamente no quería, deseaba quedarse en casa, inclusive recordaba que Itachi se quedaba en casa en esas fechas pues temía llegar a casa semi-desnudo… algo que fue inclusive sorprendente para su padre… así que le permitía faltar pero Sasuke no tenía más opción que ir… una estúpida fecha no le quitaría su puesto como mejor estudiante…

Más molesto por el hecho de tener que acobardarse por ir… pudo escuchar un gritillo lejano… algo que le hizo sentir un frio en la espina, no debía ser experto ni mucho menos mirar para saber que pasaba… trato de ignorarlo y también el hecho de que lo perseguían desvergonzadamente… Lo único que pudo recordar en ese momento fue las palabras de su hermano mayor…

"_Se fuerte Sasuke, tan solo, se fuerte_"

Sasuke frunció el ceño al recordarlo… más parecía que lo decía de broma…

Llego a la academia y se dirigió hacia un pequeño casillero que tenía para dejar su maleta pues hoy, solamente tendría un par de horas de clase y el examen…

El morocho estaba a punto de abrir su casillero cuando sintió una aura pesada salir de este… dio un paso para atrás… inclusive podía escuchar voces salir de este…

"_aceptaras mis sentimientos_"

"_los hice con mucho amor_"

"_yo te amo más que a nadie_"

"_mis chocolate valentinos son tuyo_s"

"_¡serás mío!"_

Sasuke empalideció y recordó como fue el año pasado… cuando abrió su casillero y manos color marrón oscuro salieron y trataron de jalarlo… trago saliva y decidió abrir y ver que era esta vez… lentamente abrió y vio una cara que lo veía…

"_Sasuke~-kun~…_"

El moreno cerró rápidamente su casillero y negó profundamente saber que diantres las locas le habían metido… y sin más recurrió a la única persona confiable para ese trabajo…

Toc Toc Toc

-¿Kaede-san?- toco la puerta del conserje de la academia. Era una mujer algo vieja pero muy amable y agradable. Desde que entro los Uchiha a la escuela, ella se ha encargado de batallar contra lo desconocido…

-oh vaya… pero si es Sasuke-chan… ¿pasa algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa… Al parecer a Sasuke no le molestaba ser llamado de esa forma por ella… no le desagradaba.

-hay algo extraño en mi casillero- dijo directamente.

-¿los brazos de nuevo?-

-no, esta vez es una cara-

La mujer rio un poco antes de levantarse de aquella pequeña silla…

-muy bien, iré a sacarlo. Ve al salón mientras lo extermino- dijo mientras cogía su escoba.

-muchas gracias- agradeció y luego se retiró. -¡ah!- recordó algo y volteo hacia la conserje –tal vez vaya a necesitar tu ayuda más tarde también, así que…-

-no te preocupes, puse los tachos de basura grandes en los pasillos- menciono causando un suspiro de alivio en Sasuke… cerró la puerta y se retiró.

Subió y camino por los pasillos notando los tachos de basura, tal y como Kaede le había dicho, sonrió de alivio por lo cual no tendría muchos problemas… pero ahora había otro… todos los paquetes y cajas redecoradas con moños gigantes y con corazones estampados en su pupitre… con solo pensar que todo su lado tendría una peste de chocolate era escalofriante…

-¿Es verdad? ¡Quiero ver!- dijo un chico mientras seguía a otro corriendo.

-¡que sí! ¡apúrate!- bajaron las escaleras y exclamaron de asombro.

Sasuke vio aquello y aun fuera de toda curiosidad, fue a ver pues era preferible ir a ver que lidiar con la batalla que libraría en el salón.

Bajo las escaleras y vio en el patio de entrada donde estaban los casilleros y vio una cosa decorada con lazos, corazones y papeles de color rosa y rojo en frente de su casillero, peleando con la conserje, quien al parecer dejo la escoba y se armó con un látigo mientras trataba de sacar esa cosa irreconocible del casillero…

"_Sasuke-kun~… ¡quiero a Sasuke-kun~!_!"

Lamento aquel ser con olor extraño…

Sasuke regreso arriba y huyo al baño donde miro su rostro y lo noto pálido… Fue sorpresivo aquello y más aún el hecho de que esta vez ¡hablaba!.

"_¿con que demonios hacen los chocolates?" _

Se preguntó antes de mojarse la cara, tomar un respiro y agradecer internamente que Kaede estuviese de su lado… salió del baño y se dirigió al salón donde dudo un poco antes de abrir la puerta y es lo cierto estaba… su pupitre estaba lleno de cajas y paquetes color rojo y rosa.

"_¿me pregunto si debajo de toda esa pila dulce esta mi sitio?"_

Se preguntó sarcásticamente… camino hasta llegar al frente y sin la necesidad de ver, pudo sentir las miradas de las chicas esperando que el abriera "su" caja de chocolates… Así como también las miradas de algunos chicos envidiosos y otros lanzaban miradas de lastima… Y como siempre tan solo volvió a puerta y llamo a Kaede quien al parecer ya había logrado domar a aquella cosa… le pidió que botase los paquetes pero…

-eso sería muy cruel, Sasuke-chan- dijo mirándolo, como tratando de reprimirle –los pondré en bolsas y ya haces lo que quieras con ella, después de todo, ya te lo han regalado… puede hacer cualquier cosa que quieras con ellas… inclusive comerla- esto último lo dijo de manera divertida…

Y así ella fue y puso todos los paquetes delicadamente en bolsas… algunas lucían extrañas y otras demasiado exageradas… inclusive con moños gigantes para una caja pequeña… pero tuvo mucho cuidado con todas y al final las puso en la esquina del salón donde no interrumpiesen.

Las chicas vieron eso y se resintieron… querían que Sasuke los abriera y algunas se paraban con la intención de sacar sus chocolates y darse personalmente cuando fueron detenidas por el sensei, que había entrado minutos antes de que Kaede empezase a recoger los paquetes.

-¡vuelvan a sus asientos! ¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿una feria?- tomo aire y prosiguió –Podrían haber hecho eso después de clases… ahora están quitando tiempo que se les restara para el examen- esto hizo que los chicos se quejaran con las niñas pero ellas les mandaron una mirada asesina, acallándolos de inmediato… luego miraron al moreno para saber como reacciono ante ello y vieron la mala cara que tenía puesta sobre ellas… todas callaron y se sentaron sin más berrinches.

Pasaron dos minutos después que la conserje se fue cuando llego una pequeña mancha de niños que faltaban… al parecer por todo el jaleo del festejo, algunas calles estaban muy concurridas por lo cual no dejaban pasar… los niños entraron y entre ellos estaban Naruto, Sakura y Hinata…

Entraron y se sentaron en los lugares disponibles… Sakura al ver un sitio disponible al costado de Sasuke corrió hacia el…

-¿el sitio está disponible?- pregunto avergonzada y emocionada pues no esperaba poder sentarse junto a él.

Sasuke no dijo nada… más bien la ignoro cosa que no pareció molestarla, solo sonrió… al parecer estaba algo acostumbrada.

-lo tomare como un sí- y se sentó.

Muchas chicas la miraban con rabia y celos… ninguna pudo acercarse a el por la mirada que les mando… junto con ellas también estaba la mirada de molestia por parte del rubio.

-desgraciado Teme y su desgraciada carisma que tiene la atención de Sakura-chan- dijo en voz baja mientras mordía su lápiz con fuerza.

Hinata tan solo miraba… al no haber más sitio se vio en la situación de sentarse al costado del rubio quien ya se había calmado y miraba al frente haciéndose pasar como si realmente prestara atención… la nena lo miro y se sonrojo, desvió la mirada y vio el pizarrón… El moreno percibió aquello y le disgusto.

"_De seguro debes estar muy contenta, Hyuga… Sentarse al lado de tu amado dobe_"

Apretó el lápiz y calmo su temperamento…

Sakura se le había quedado mirando y noto cuando fue a ver hacia el costado… ella no entendió…

"_¿Por qué Sasuke-kun miro a Naruto?... ¿tendrá algo que hablar con él?_"

Pensó y pensó hasta que termino por negar suavemente su cabeza y sonreír dulcemente para el lado del moreno…

"_no creo… después de todo ¿de que deberían hablar Sasuke-kun con el tonto de Naruto?_"

Todos se encontraban atendiendo hasta que termino… paso a hacer un receso antes del examen… cosa que ponía nerviosos a alguno y decidían no almorzar… pero también era un gran momento para las chicas quienes ya habían agarrado sus chocolates decomisados y buscaban a quien entregárselo… a un moreno que estaba escondido en el bosque…

Se encontraba parado en medio de la vegetación mirando a la nada… después de un par de segundos empezó a lanzar patadas y golpes, parecía que calentaba para la prueba.

"_Si es cuestión de conseguir la mejor nota en la prueba, es más que sencillo pero…_"

Dejo de lanzar patadas e inconscientemente su mente empezó a elaborar una escena donde la morena entregaba sus chocolates a Naruto y este, estúpidamente, aceptaba y daba las gracias por el gesto…

Sasuke empezó a molestarse cada vez más… no era que él quisiese los chocolates, sino el gesto ¿tal vez?

Movió su cabeza y recomenzó el calentamiento, teniendo la meta de tener una nota más que perfecta… Nada más…

Y así los alumnos llegaron al patio donde se colocaron según su orden de llegada, después de que el sensei les explicara cómo sería su examen, se colocaron en fila y comenzaron…

-y recuerden, si reciben 3 golpes, considérense descalificados- los alumnos temblaron un poco al escuchar ello y asintieron… los jovencitos empezaron, iban de tres en tres mientras los demás estaban parados, afuera del límite impuesto por los senseis.

Los alumnos que esperaban miraban como iba a ser el examen… era con una maquina hecha de madera con varios tubos del mismo material, con ellos los senseis los movían desde la parte de atrás con los brazos y piernas mientras trataban de golpear al alumno.

Ya muchos habían salido y con algunos golpes pero para sus alivios, ninguno poseía más de 2 golpees… ya iba a empezar la práctica del siguiente grupo y en este estaba Sasuke. Muchas chicas se le acercaron a mandarle buena suerte y otras, sin ninguna vergüenza, pidiéndole que les dedicara su victoria.

Sasuke tan solo veía la zona donde iría, ignoraba toda adulación por parte de las chicas y evitaba todo contacto físico. Uno de los senseis les llamo la atención y las mando a calmarse, poco a poco las chicas fueron calmándose pero tratando de no alejarse del moreno. Para el, este acto por parte de ellas era un completo incordio.

El joven dio un suspiro…

…

…

Miro para un costado…

…

…

Noto una mirada…

…

…

Afino la vista…

…

…

Una sonrisita dulce con un pequeño saludito…

…

…

...

…

…

"… _no es cierto… ella…_"

Se quedó mirando y noto que la nenita se fijó que nadie la viese e hizo la expresión de "Fighting", dejando que sus mejillas se tiñeran y una expresión tierna posara en su rostro.

"_ella… ¿me está dando ánimos?_"

Sasuke se quedó mirando hasta que lo llamaron, se acercó donde el profesor y aun con toda la sorpresa, dio una estupenda ejecución de taijutsu saliendo sin ningún golpe. Las chicas se alborotaron y "alabaron" al morocho, todas se agruparon para poder saludarle y felicitarle por su victoria.

El joven las vio para buscar a la morenita pero al no encontrarla, volteo. En una esquinita con algunos otros alumnos, estaba escondidita… y con algo de nerviosismo sonrió y saludo.

"_Felicidades Sasuke-san_"

Pensó que la nenita le decía eso y solo soltó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, trato de ocultarlas…

Pasaron otros grupos y entre ellos estaba Naruto quien decía que haría la mejor demostración de la clase.

-¡Tendré la mejor nota de todas!- se jacto mientras algunos chicos se reían de ello y las chicas le criticaban por las tonterías que gritaba.

-¡Silencio Naruto!- regaño el sensei dejando al rubio haciendo pucheros.

El moreno solo lo vio por un rato y soltó una mofada pues le hizo gracia que tan fácil hacia el rubio para hacerse el ridículo. Se acomodó y vio para el lado de la morena…

No estaba.

Empezó a buscarla con la mirada, algunas nenas se emocionaron al notar que el moreno miraba para su lado pero solo eran unos meros segundos antes que el volviera a girar la mirada.

Siguió así hasta que la vio, estaba parada y al parecer delante de alguien. Sasuke movió su cabeza para apartar los cuerpos que no le dejaban ver y poder percibir a la morenita…

…

…

…

Lo que vio no era nada esperado…

"_!_"

La nena azulada sonreía tímidamente delante del rubio tonto… bajaba la cabeza por la pena y el rubio se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza sonriendo tontamente o tal vez confusamente… el sensei llamo y el respondió para luego despedirse de la nena y ella le respondía su despedida con un ligero pero notorio rubor…

"…"

El moreno desvió la mirada para un costado y frunció el ceño…

"_¿te estas burlando de mí, Hyuga?" _

Apretó los puños y se apartó demás, avanzando entre las chicas quienes querían hablar con el pero sin tener ningún éxito… aunque eso no era algo que pudiese deprimirlas pues aun faltaba la entrega de sus regalos, aquellas cajas con chocolates en forma de corazones… y eso era suficiente para que las nenas aguantaran hasta la salida.

Ya al final del examen, para el gran alivio de todos, ninguno salió desaprobado aunque hubieron muchos que dudaron en la forma de ejecutar el examen de Naruto, puesto que el recibió 4 golpes pero aprobó… algo que hizo dudar a muchos pero lo dejaron pasar, después de todo, era Naruto.

Ya finalizado las clases los jóvenes se arreglaron y guardaron sus materiales para retirarse a sus casas, todos callados y tranquilos… oh bueno, eso era lo que quería creer el profesor cuando dio por finalizado la ultima hora de clase…

El salón entero se volvió una algarabía. Todos guardaban sus materiales como sea y se atropellaban para poder salir. Algunos chicos parados por chicas para recibir sus chocolates y otros empujados para dejarlas pasar.

Sasuke logro salir del salón y caminar sin toparse con las múltiples chicas pero no era tan suertudo como pensó y algunas muchachas lo encontraban y entregaban sus chocolates con el mismo mensaje, una tras otra:

-¡estos son mis sentimientos, por favor acéptalos!-

La conserje Kaede, ya le había proporcionado una bolsa grande donde el podía poner las cajas dulces y de ahí, al juicio de Sasuke que hacer con ellas, aunque no era necesario ser un genio para saber que haría…

Solo había una cosa que el haría con todo el bulto…

…

¡Botarlos!

…

Camino hasta la puerta con la bolsa en mano, arrastrándola mientras su destino, la puerta de salida, se hacía más cercana.

Bajo las escaleras cuando alguien lo detuvo por la manga de su polo, desvió la mirada para ver quien era y vio cabellos… largos cabellos color… rosa.

-Sasuke-kun ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento, por favor?- pregunto con una linda sonrisa y un rubor espeso en sus mejillas.

El moreno la vio por un rato antes de quitar su mano de su polo y seguirla, la nena dio unos saltitos antes de caminar junto a el y llevarlo al pequeño bosque que había detrás de la academia.

-aquí esta bien- dijo con algo de emoción antes de voltearse a ver al moreno -¡Sasuke-kun!- sonrió tiernamente, esperando a que Sasuke reaccionara de manera positiva a su encanto pero…

-¿podrías apurarte, Sakura? Estoy ocupado- dijo serio y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo.

Sakura se desanimó un poco puesto deseaba ver otra clase de reacción pero eso no la derrumbo y busco en su maleta aquella pequeña caja roja con moño rosa y se acercó a Sasuke con pasos pequeños.

-¡me gustas mucho Sasuke!- dijo antes de extenderle su caja –acepta mis chocolates como muestra de mi amor por ti- sonriendo e inclinando un poco su cabeza por la ligera vergüenza de decir todo ello.

Sasuke solo lo vio… no era nada diferente a las demás, miro la caja y la noto insoportable, terriblemente saturada de color rojo pastel… levanto la cabeza en forma de cansancio puesto que ya empezaba a estresarlo cuando noto a dos personas delante de ellos, era algo más lejos pero podía verles… afino la vista y vio que a los dos los conocía y peor aun, no era nada agradable saber que estaban juntos.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- pregunto la nena rosa puesto que Sasuke aun no toma sus chocolates pero permanecía ahí.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la mirada de Sasuke, se veía completamente hastiado. La nena volteo a ver a donde el moreno veía y noto a las dos personas.

-¿eh?... ¿Qué no son Hinata-chan y Naruto?- esta pregunta irrito más al moreno.

Ambos vieron como Hinata extendía una caja a Naruto y el de la sorpresa se señaló, como para quitarse la duda si es que era para él, la nena azulada asintió y el sonrió tontamente antes de recibir la caja, parecía que le preguntaba si podía abrirla y la nena volvió a asentir, el lo abrió y saco una galleta de chocolate, la miro asombrado y dijo algo a la morenita haciéndola ruborizar, el rubio sonrió y lanzo la galleta en su boca y comió.

-¡DELICIOSOO~!- se pudo escuchar claramente.

Vieron como el rubio cogió otra galleta y comio con gusto mientras la nena sonreía.

-¿Quién lo diría? Hinata le gusta el tonto de Naruto- comento algo burlona la nena rosa –bueno… no es que alguien pueda decidir en quien enamorarse, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun?- el moreno se había ido.

El moreno caminaba con rabia e ignoraba todas las chicas que se le acercaban para entregarle sus chocolates, inclusive empujaba para que le dejaran pasar y antes de que pudiese salir aventó la bolsa llena de chocolate a un costado de un tacho, dejando inclusive caer algunas cajas al piso.

"_con que ¿con esas estamos Hyuga?... ¡Bien por mi!_"

Salió de la academia siendo perseguido por algunas muchachas pero ninguna consiguió darle sus chocolates.

El moreno seguía caminando con rapidez, casi llegando a su clan… la rabia le seguía invadiendo y la sensación de ser estúpido inundaba su ser…

¡Llegar a ser patético por una chica!

Aumento el ritmo de su caminar cuando en medio de su maldecir hacia la joven, nuevamente sintió un tirón pero esta vez en su mano, se detuvo y miro con molestia a la persona que lo había detenido y vio cabellos cortos… azulados.

-Sa… Sasuke-san…- tartamudeo la joven puesto que había corrido para alcanzarle.

El moreno se sorprendió al verla pero nuevamente recordó lo que había visto antes y de golpe, se soltó.

La nena se impresiono ante ello y le vio… no pudo evitar temblar al ver la expresión temible que tenia el moreno.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- realmente no quería verla, quería llegar a su casa, desquitarse y olvidarla… realmente no quería verla de nuevo.

-es… es que… se… se fue tan pronto… que- comenzó a tartamudear, no sabia bien como expresarse, más aun por la forma en que se había mostrado el joven.

-¡habla bien Hyuga!- regaño con rabia el moreno -¡no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo!- lo último impacto a la nena, no esperaba ello…

Hinata callo y no pronuncio ninguna palabra, solo agacho la cabeza y tembló. El moreno la miro y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y empezó a distanciarse.

Hinata seguía temblando mientras escuchaba los pasos de Sasuke… su cuerpo seguía temblando… apretó sus peños en su pecho y los ojos con fuerza.

"_vamos Hinata… tu puedes..._"

Los pasos se alejaban más…

"_tu puedes…_"

Los pasos casi ya no se podían oír…

"_¡TU PUEDES!"_

-de… deténgase- dijo en un susurro

Sasuke seguía caminando puesto que no había logrado oírlo…

Hinata tembló por última vez antes de alzar la mirada, respirar profundamente y salir corriendo hacia Sasuke.

-¡Deténgase!- Hinata logro coger del brazo a Sasuke, deteniéndolo y dejándolo algo asombrado.

-¿pero qué demonios…? ¡Suéltame…!- Sasuke no pudo terminar puesto que Hinata levanto la cabeza y mostro una mirada determinada, era la primera vez que veía tanta confianza en la nena cobarde.

-me prepare…- susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo –lo pensé y me prepare… así… así que… sino le digo entonces… mi esfuerzo será en vano- soltó suavemente el brazo del moreno y con sus mejillas ruborizadas y ojos dilatados lo miro y prosiguió –quiero contestarle sus sentimientos, Sasuke-san-

Sasuke la miro sorprendido pues no esperaba ello pero no fue por mucho su sorpresa pues la imagen de ella junto con el rubio apareció en su cabeza.

-¿no te parece que te estas equivocando de persona, Hyuga?- la nena lo miro confusa -¿la persona a quien deberías decirle todo esto no debería ser el dobe de Naruto?- Hinata se sorprendió ante ello… ¿el sabia? El moreno dio un ligero suspiro pesado, arreglo su maleta y prosiguió –los vi… a ti y al usuratonkachi, ¿no le diste ya tus chocolates al dobe ese?- dijo antes de desviar la mirada mientras que la nena todavía le miraba…

Quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que el moreno, algo irritado quiso terminar la conversación…

-en verdad haces perder tiempo, yo…-

-era para terminar- la nena interrumpió y el moreno la vio… ¿terminar? –si es verdad que me gustaba Naruto-kun- el moreno frunció el ceño –pero quise terminar con ello- el joven la miro confuso, ¿Por qué ella quería hacer eso?... la morena suspiro y levanto la mirada y día a ver los ojos del moreno… eran tan negros que parecían no tener fin –me di cuenta que al final no era amor lo que sentía por Naruto-kun… por ello no quise seguir… lo que sentía era admiración- noto la cara confusa del joven, sonrió suavemente y le explico –Naruto-kun y yo nos parecemos-

"_¿parecerse?... ¿es una broma?"_

-el y yo… nos esforzamos al máximo, para no quedarnos atrás… para mejorar y aun, a pesar de las adversidades, no se quiere dar por vencido… por ello me sentí cómoda con el- finalizo la nena antes de escuchar la pregunta algo histeria del joven.

-¿y entonces, que hay de la caja de chocolates?- se quedó mirando la cara incrédula de la nena.

-no eran chocolates- respondió la nenita –eran galletas de vainilla con un poco de manzana- el moreno se quedó mirando atontado… la morenita lo miro y pensó, entendió y explico –pero no piense que es porque me estaba declarando… eran galletas de amistad-

-¿galletas de amistad?-

-hoy… también es el día de la amistad- respondió honestamente.

El moreno le miro sorprendido y confuso… ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una chica como ella? Dando galletas de la amistad cuando todos solo tienen San Valentín en sus cabezas.

La miro por un buen rato mientras la nena lo miraba inocentemente…

-entonces… cuando me rechazaste… ¿fue por el dobe, cierto?- la nena se sorprendió un poco y contesto.

-nii-san me dijo que le dijera eso- Sasuke volvió a sorprenderse… su hermano le dijo que dijera eso. –Neji nii-san me dijo que no debía salir con usted así que me dijo que le dijera que me gustaba alguien… Naruto-kun me empezaba recién a agradar- bajo ligeramente la cabeza pero la mirada la mantenía en Sasuke.

Una cólera empezó a formarse en Sasuke… entonces ¿el castaño le obligo a terminar con el? ¿no fue decisión de ella?...

…

…

…

Un sentimiento reaparecía…

…

…

…

Un cálido sentimiento…

-entonces…- el moreno rompió el silencio… -cuando dijiste "responder mis sentimientos"… ¿a qué te referías?- noto que la nena se sonrojo con fuerza y bajo la cabeza logrando que el moreno sacara, involuntariamente, una ligera sonrisa.

La nenita tomo su maleta y busco un pequeño paquete… su regalo para el moreno envuelto en un pañuelo color violeta con círculos diversos de color celeste junto con un lazo del mismo color.

-pa… para usted- extendiéndole con la cabeza agachada.

El moreno vio su regalo y lo noto agradable, no era saturado con los colores cálidos, sino un balance proporcionado de colores fríos… más aun el hecho de que no era una caja, era muy práctico.

El joven muchacho siguió mirando el obsequio, subió la mirada para notar a la nena quien aun mantenía la cabeza agachada, sonrojada y con un ligero temblor. Sonrió gustoso.

-¿no crees que es muy vacío de tu parte?- la nena levanto la mirada y noto una mirada sarcástica… algo completamente nuevo para ella –dijiste que te esforzarías ¿esto es todo tu esfuerzo?- se inclinó un poco hacia ella, haciéndola alejarse y ruborizarse de más.

La nena se quedo en blanco por un rato, no esperaba que el moreno le exigiera una declaración… se quedo quieta tratando de recuperarse sin ver como el moreno mantenía suavemente una sonrisa burlona antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.

-sino vas a decir nada, entonces me voy- y con ello se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, haciendo que la nena reaccionara de golpe y se asustara ante no saber que hacer.

El moreno siguió caminando dando ligeros vistazos atrás para ver como la nena temblaba en el mismo lugar, dando pequeñitos pasos hacia el pero no muy constantes. Sonrió con un ligero rubor… demasiado adorable…

La nena sostuvo su regalo y rogo por tener más valor… abrió los ojos y miro sus manos quienes apretaban el objeto… noto sus múltiples banditas por los cortes y quemadas que había adquirido al preparar las galletas… recordó que por terminarlas bien, llego más tarde a la academia… cerro los ojos y respiro con fuerza…

…

…

Corrió…

…

…

El moreno escucho sus pequeños pasos presurosos hacia el y antes de otra jalada, extendió su mano y paro suavemente antes de sentir las manos de la nena tomar la suya.

La nena jadeo un poco con la cabeza agachada…

-¿entonces?- el moreno le vio antes de percibir como las orejas de la nena se ponían rojas.

-qui… quiero que…- tomo con más fuerza la mano del moreno –que acepte… mi… mis sentimien… tos…- sus pómulos estaban rojos demás.

El moreno sonrió muy satisfecho pero rectifico su actitud y opto por indiferente…

-¿aceptar?... sino mal recuerdo yo no te dije mis sentimientos de esta forma…- sonrió de lado haciendo que la nena temblara de los nervios… -ademas… cuando dices que acepte tus sentimientos, estas diciendo ¿Qué quieres ser mi novia?- la nena se puso roja de pies a cabeza.

-y… yo…- trataba de hablar pero sus palabras se enredaban en su lengua.

-supongo que es no entonces…- el moreno sintió como la nena apretó su mano al escuchar ello… -¿Hyuga?- sonrió suavemente.

-yo… yo… qui…- respiro con fuerza y levanto la cabeza mirándolo con toda la vergüenza escrita en su rostro –quie… ¡quiero ser su… su novia!- la nena en toda vergüenza sintió un tirón ni bien termino de decir y termino atrapada en el pecho del moreno, quien la estrujaba con fuerza… como si no quisiera que ella desapareciera.

-¿ves que no fue tan difícil?- dijo sonriente mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la nena.

La nena, aun sonrojada, suspiro de alivio… a pesar de que era vergonzoso, estaba más calmada, aliviada… muy feliz… extendió sus brazos y correspondió tímidamente el abrazo del muchacho.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia fuera del clan Uchiha puesto que el clan Hyuga estaba al otro extremo, los dos caminaban al lado del otro, el Uchiha usaba una mano para sostener el obsequio de la nena y la otra para tomar las galletas en forma de estrellas con pequeños corazones en el medio… eran de chocolate con menta y por el hecho de esta, no era muy dulce. La nena sostenía el brazo izquierdo del joven a petición de el… y a pesar de lo penoso que era, no lo quería soltar.

-sabes que para mañana las cosas serán diferentes ¿verdad?- la nena asintió tímidamente.

El moreno la vio de reojo y se metió otra galleta a la boca…

-mantén nuestra relación en secreto para tu familia- la nena lo miro –si les dices, lo más seguro es que te digan que hagas lo mismo- la nena entendió la situación y asintió –pero… eso no significa que será así para siempre- la nena volvió a mirarle –cuando llegue el momento, iré a tu casa y les diré que estamos juntos, ya si aceptan o no, no será problema nuestro… después de todo, para ese entonces podrás decidir lo que quieras- comento mirando para adelante.

La nena se sorprendió ante el comentario y sonrió suavemente antes de asentir.

El moreno la miro por un rato antes de volver a dirigirse al frente.

-Hinata- llamo el muchacho y la nena respondió -¿crees que esta bien si nos besamos?- el moreno desvió la mirada hacia ella y vio como un sonrojo pesado se había apoderado de su rostro, el joven se alarmo un poco –tal vez más tarde…- el moreno se sonrojo igual y ambos caminaron mirando a lados opuesto por la vergüenza pero siendo unidos por el brazo de joven y la mano de la nena.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente, sin importar que, ninguno se separó del otro, aun cuando escucharon el gritar de un joven quien llamaba por la morena algo desesperado mientras corría y agitaba ligeramente un obsequio quien le había dado su compañera de cabello castaño.

-supongo que hasta aquí esta bien Sasuke-san- la muchacha le comento a su reciente pareja.

-bien- respondió algo molesto pues no quería que se fuera.

La nena sonrió suavemente y se inclinó en forma de despedida.

-hasta mañana Sasuke-san- la nena se dio media vuelta cuando sintió un ligero tirón y antes que ella pudiese reaccionar el moreno poso sus labios en la mejilla de la nena.

-por ahora será eso- sonrió sarcásticamente –pero no creas que será aquí por mucho tiempo- dándose media vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano dejando a una nena sonrojada y perpleja.

Los días de seguro serian así… lleno de vergüenza y mucha pena… presiones y la constante seguridad del castaño pero no significaría que la nena podría alejarse del moreno... después de todo, si se pudo en San Valentín.

Fin


End file.
